Trapped Love
by Murasaki Shikibu
Summary: Hinata and Gaara have broken up, but Hinata has sent a poem, it's about her love for him still. I'm bad at explaining so just read and no flames cause I can't help if it I may make sappy stories..Rated K for all!


**Hey! This is a poem story about Gaara and Hinata..It's from Hinata's point of view..well mainly her point of view..but Gaara gets a point of view too!...Hope ya like! This is the one and only chapter too..oh..I don't own Naruto unfortunatly..**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

_**Trapped**_

_**By: Hinata Hyuga**_

_**To: Gaara no Subaka**_

_Trapped in darkness,_

_Hated by all,_

_Who would ever save me??_

_You wanted to save me yet now you ignore me,_

_I love you but you couldn't tell,_

_I feel tied down,_

_Alone, Lost, and betrayed,_

_Swallowed in darkness,_

_With light draining,_

_Hour, Minute, Second,_

_My heart broken,_

_My mind hurt,_

_My spirit shattered,_

_My soul gone forever,_

_By __**YOU**__._

I re-read the letter/Poem to my ex-beloved, approving of it, I folded the letter up in three rectangles from the top to the bottom, and put it in the envelope. I put a tear sticker on the tip of the envelope and closed it, attaching it to the bottom part, closing the envelope. I thought about this for a second, and bit my left pointing finger in thought. A tear broke free from my eye and rolled down my cheek. Thinking of the poem I had written enclosed in it, it made me realise how true it was..every word of it.

I hope he didn't feel hurt for this, but we both would know it's true. After breaking up with Gaara-kun I cried for hours in my room till Neji-nii-san came in and comforted me alittle,"Why don't you write a poem to him explaining how you feel?" He asked, Poetry was my best, and I often wrote it on how I felt. Smiling, I nodded. Later he left my room and I had begun writing.

Now here is was, my poem on how I felt, in an envolope scented of lavender. I never expected this to happen, He broke up with me because of some rumors from the Hyuga Household that I was going to marry Neji-nii-san! Of course jealously took over and atfirst when he saw Neji, he almost made fights with him, glaring and everything, than he couldn't take it anymore and broke up with me! Thats the story!

Another tear rolling down my cheek breaking free of my eyes, I walked out of the Hyuga HouseHold and walked to the post office, a few minutes later I was there and I was sending it to Gaara by a dove. I hoped he wouldn't take it the wrong way. So I quickly took an extra peice of paper from there and wrote down something.

Attaching it slipping it in the letter, I payed the woman 50 ryo and the Dove was off, off to the Kazekage in Suna. Saddening abit that I had done it, I decided to leave after saying,"Arigoto." to the woman, my long indigo dark hair trailing behind me at my waist. I balled up my face, putting an un-emotional mask back on for my walk home and to my bedroom.

Noone saw this coming, noone expected this, but it did. Whats done is done. Me and Gaara are parted. Now all we are friends that love each other still. I guess it's the end of our love story.

**Gaara's Point of View**

It had been nearly an hour later, and I was still sitting here, doing my work and trying to ignore _her_. Suddenly, an white graceful dove flew in threw the window and landed on my shoulder, with a lavender scented envelope hanging in its beak. Reaching for the envelope I took it and read it, It was from Hinata Hyuga, my ex-girlfriend, my ex-beloved, the girl of my dreams. I read the poem and felt suddenly bad, thinking that was it I put it down but an paper fell out from behind it.

Picking it up I read:

_Dear Gaara,_

_I am sorry if the Poem has upset you in anyway._

_But I had to let you know how I feel._

_I hope we can still be friends atleast._

_Let me know sometime._

_Always will love you,_

_Hyuga Hinata_

A small smile appeared on my lips as I reached for a paper and began to write my own message, folding it and closing it in the envelope she sent, I gave it to the white Dove, and said,"To the sender of this message." It nodded, and flew, flew out my window flying towards the beautiful horizen. Wherever she is now, I hope she is feeling better. I am glad she told me, and I'm glad she still wants to talk to me. The smile still on my lips I lowered my gaze to the Poem, and picked it up, tucking it in my robes. I than returned to my paperwork, my hand not cramping anymore and I was not caring at all about it. I just signed, signed, signed.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**What do you think of it? It's my first love-ish one-shot(i guess) story! This is my most adored poem I wrote, and I hope you guys review this story and tell me what you think! Send poems or send requests if you want a poem fic. for you. Poetry is my favorite, and I'm going to be writing another Poem fic. now! Ta-ta!**


End file.
